


Haircut

by vexatious_vehome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Slightly AUish, kink tuesday, twfemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatious_vehome/pseuds/vexatious_vehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Talia and Melissa celebrate the start of their Christmas holiday and a new hair cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks used: cross dressing (sort of), lingerie, cunnilingus, finger fucking, claws, fangs, dirty talk/praise

“Do you think I should get my hair cut?” asks Scott, running his hands through his hair in front of the mirror.

“Do you want to cut your hair?” smiles Melissa. She is propped against the door frame, watching her son fretting about his first date.

“I don't know. Maybe I would look more handsome with short hair. What do you think, Mom?” he answers as he turns his head from side to side.

“I think you look handsome either way. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.” she says as she kisses his forehead.

“Is something wrong, Mom?” Scott sounds unsure. There is a bit of melancholy in Melissa's features as she looks at him.

“No. You just reminded me of someone.” she reassures him with a short squeeze before she leaves him to his preparations.

 

 

Melissa put the last few things away and looked around her dorm room. The curtain of snow flakes beyond her window made her smile. The Christmas holiday had finally arrived. The radio on her desk played soft music and Kathy, her room mate, zipped up her last bag.

“I will miss you.” said Kathy as she hugged Melissa close.

“I'll miss you, too. Have a safe trip.” smiled Melissa, as she held onto her friend. The two had gotten along well from the first day. Their friendship had only deepened as they bonded over coffee and medical terms.

“Oh, I'm sure it will be fine. Enjoy your date. And Merry Christmas, Mel.” Kathy lifted her bags and winked at the brunette as she closed the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Melissa started pulling the drawers open. She had about half an hour before her girlfriend would pick her up. They wanted to go out for dinner. As Melissa was pulling on her boots, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in. I'm nearly ready. Give me moment?” she called out, while battling with the laces. As she looked up, her mouth dropped open. Talia had cut her hair. Her long, wavy hair now only reached the top of her ears. A cocky grin greeted Melissa.

“Do you like it?” asked Talia. If she was nervous about Melissa's reaction she didn't show it.

“Yes. I think you look very cute.” said Melissa. And it was true. The boyish clothes, she had chosen, flattered Talia's athletic, slim build. And the shorter hair enhanced her high cheekbones and full lips.  
Next to Talia's trousers and leather jacket, Melissa's dress and anorak look infinitely more girly.  
Talia's smile became wider as Melissa grabbed her girlfriend's warm hand. The two girls wandered around town. Melissa wasn't sure if more or less people than usual starred at them. As they stopped for Talia to get them two cups of coffee from a vending machine, a girl approached Melissa, asking if her cute boyfriend had a brother. Melissa answered no and wished her a Merry Christmas.

Talia of course found this to be hilarious. Her supernatural hearing had allowed her to follow the conversation. Melissa just shook her head and kissed her. They watched the children build snowmen in the park, while drinking their coffee. Talia had slung an arm around Melissa's shoulders and the brunette pressed herself as close to her girlfriend as possible. There were definite perks to dating a werewolf. One of them was their higher body heat, thought Melissa.

They finally found a small restaurant that they liked. Talia helped Melissa out of her coat and inhaled sharply. Melissa had chosen a purple wrap dress, that draped nicely around her breasts and hips. It flowed loosely down to her knees, where her boots ended. Melissa had pulled some strands back from her face, but the rest of her curls spilled down her back. Talia in contrast had chosen a pair of dark slacks and white blouse. Melissa wondered if the blouse really was slightly sheer or if it was just because of the candle light.

The dinner was quite relaxing for both. There were few patrons, the food was good and Talia's nose didn't have to deal with the smells of smoke and too much perfume. They chatted and took bites from each other's plate. Every chance the got, they held hands and their legs rubbed up against each other. At one point Melissa leant forward a bit further, giving Talia a short glimpse at lace, for which Talia warningly flashed yellow eyes and a smug grin at her.

“You know, my room mate has left this afternoon...” Melissa let the sentence trail off suggestively. Her thumb moved in circles over Talia's hand, where she had clasped it on the table.

“Tempting. But, if you don't mind, I would much rather take this to my apartment. I don't want anybody listening in when I make you moan and plead.” Talia's voice was husky and her eyes took on a special glint. Her legs wound around Melissa's and with a strong tug pulled her close against the table.

“If you insist.” said Melissa. She had her own plans for tonight. It was not yet decided who would end up begging. Talia paid and they got up. Content with her own machinations Melissa hummed. Talia just raised a sardonic eyebrow which Melissa answered with a devilish smile over her shoulder. Outside they linked arms and slowly strolled to Talia's place.

Talia kicked off her shoes and threw her leather jacket over one of the hooks. Afterwards she let her hands glide slowly down her girlfriend's arms as she helped her taking off her coat. One hand put the coat on the rack beside her, while the other pulled Melissa close against her form. Her hand possessively sprawled over Melissa's stomach. Talia's nose moved gently up and down against the shell of Melissa's ear, before she continued further down her girlfriend's neck.

“Would you like something to drink?” asked Talia, pressing a soft kiss to Melissa's throat. Her lips stayed there, leisurely moving over the skin.

“No, not really.” hummed Melissa. Talia turned her around and knelt down in front of her girlfriend. Her hands followed Melissa's curves down to the top of her boots. Fingers moved along the rim, sometimes dipping underneath the hem of her dress. Talia looked up at Melissa, who smiled gently at her. Nimble fingers quickly loosened the strings, before clasping calves with one hand, the other pulling the boot off. Melissa's held onto Talia's should for balance.  
The boots were shortly set aside and Talia rose. Her fingertips slowly danced over the thin light material, covering Melissa's legs. Once the reached the hem of the dress Talia's hands became a firm, warm touch that travelled up her thighs. Talia nearly reached Melissa's shoulder as her fingers encountered warm skin, followed by patches of both soft, smooth material.

The surprise on her girlfriend's face made Melissa grin. It was shortly mimicked by Talia as she stood up completely, her hands settling on her girlfriend's bum. As Melissa wound her arms around Talia's neck, Talia pulled her closer, the fabric bunched up between them. Letting her fingers run through the short, soft hairs on Talia's neck, Melissa kissed her. Talia's lips parted immediately and Melissa let her tongue slide against the other's. One of Talia's hands wandered upwards to bury itself in Melissa's luscious curls.

After a few moments Melissa stepped out of her girlfriend's arms and walked a few steps further into the apartment. She looked back over her shoulder. Talia had a hungry look in her eyes that made Melissa smirk. One that Talia answered with her own. Confidently Melissa entered her girlfriend's bedroom.

Talia had apparently counted on the evening ending here, as the the duvet was turned down invitingly and candles had be strewn around the room. The door closed behind her, followed by a caress on her back. With a fleeting kiss to her neck, Talia walked past Melissa to light the candles. After extinguishing the match, she turned towards Melissa. Her eyes travelled over her girlfriend's body.

“Just what are you wearing under that dress?” Talia mused as she walked towards her lover.

“Don't worry. You will find out in a moment.” Melissa enjoyed when Talia looked at her like that. She hooked her fingers into Talia's belt loops, when she was close enough, and jerked her girlfriend sharply forwards against herself. Their hands moved over each other as they took their time kissing. Again and again Melissa's fingers ran through Talia's hair. She really did like Talia's new haircut. Grabbing Talia's hips with both hands, she started pushing her girlfriend towards the bed, never breaking their kiss.

As her legs touched the frame, Talia sat down and scooted backwards until she could rest her back against the headboard. She sat cross-legged and watched as her girlfriend crawled towards her. The neckline swayed lightly and gave Talia further glimpses at Melissa's lingerie. Her girlfriend straddled her thighs and Talia embraced her.

“You know... That looked really nice.” commented Talia, her hands pulling the bottom of the dress up, so both girls could sit comfortably.

“Do you mean me? Or my underwear?” asked Melissa. She nibbled and kissed at Talia's throat, her hands unbuttoning the blouse.

“Both to be sure.” hummed Talia. She sighed in bliss as Melissa dragged her teeth over her neck. Her right hand pulled lightly at Melissa's curls. Her head tilted back lightly and she watched Talia from underneath heavy lids.

“Is this okay?” asked Talia as her left hand pushed the dress up to Melissa's waist. Melissa licked her lips and nodded. Still holding eye contact, Talia's eyes turned yellow and her fingernails turned a bit sharper. “And this?”

“That is always okay.” said Melissa. She liked that her girlfriend trusted her and was comfortable enough around her to allow these small changes. Unzipping the dress at the side she waited for Talia to pull it over her head. A wistful sigh escaped Talia as she looked at her girlfriend. The warm, yellowish light of the candles gave Melissa's darker skin a golden glow. A bra made from cream-coloured lace covered her breasts. The matching panties dipped low in the front and were secured at the side by tiny bows. A matching garter belt was connected to skin-coloured stockings by small strings of silk.

Melissa sat atop her thighs, leaning back slightly, so Talia could look her fill. The naked hunger and wonder on Talia's face made Melissa smile with pride. She had picked right. Her girlfriend's hands reverently slid from her shoulders down her ribcage to her hips and thighs. Talia looked up at her and reached for her.

“Not yet.” said Melissa, She freed her hair from the clasps, running her hands through it. Then her hands caressed her neck, shoulders and arms. Melissa ran her hands over herself. She cupped her own breast, played with them before caressing her thighs and toying with the straps there. Talia was fascinated by what she saw. But as one of Melissa's hands cupped her vulva and started moving, Talia grasped it and pulled it to her mouth.

“Please, please, Melissa, please.”, Talia pleaded while pressing kisses to the inside of Melissa's wrist. Melissa felt very smug about the reverant words leaving those plum lips. Instead of answering, Melissa took Talia's hands and settled them on her hips.

“You are beautiful.” Talia whispered, sealing Melissa's lips with her own. As she kissed her girlfriend, she held onto Melissa's back, tipping them forward, so she lay underneath her. Next Talia's hands moved to her thighs to wrap them around her own middle. The delicate material of the stockings caught on her nails, and Talia murmured a short apology.

Melissa undid the last of the buttons, letting her hands glide beneath it. Her hands directly moved under Talia's bra. Talia took a deep breath as her girlfriend started teasing her nipples. In retaliation she started sucking, kissing and biting at Melissa's breast through the lace, her hand stimulating the other one. Melissa groaned in pleasure, closing her eyes. She tucked the blouse free and opened the bra. Talia sat up and threw both aside.

Her girlfriend looked lovely sprawled out before her. The curls spilled to all sides, her legs framed her own clothed thighs and her nipples had hardened, the wet lace clinging to them. She let her claws scrap over Melissa's front, from the shoulders down to her hips. Her breath quickened as she saw her girlfriend shudder lightly under her touch. Talia covered Melissa's torso with her own and kissed her, her hands caressing what skin little skin she could reach.

Gently they rocked their hips, their bodies sliding against each other. Melissa ran her hands up down her girlfriend's back. Scrapping her nails along Talia's spine made her girlfriend suck harder on her skin. Melissa thought for a fleeting moment that she could feel the pointy ends of Talia's fangs.

“You feel so lovely against my skin.” whispered Melissa softly into her lover's ear, her hot breath moistening the skin. Some time ago Talia had told her that she liked when Melissa talked to her or praised her when they were intimate.

“Your skin feels so smooth and warm under my hands.” Melissa continued, as her hands returned to Talia's back. Talia closed her eyes, listening to Melissa's word. Her open mouth rested against one clavicle. She sighed in bliss, hearing that Melissa enjoyed her fanned her own desire. She desperately wanted to please her beloved. She moved her hands around Melissa's back, opening and gently pulling the bra away. Her mouth started at the spot under Melissa's right ear. She took her time licking and sucking at the skin of her girlfriend's throat. She knew Melissa didn't like the feel of her teeth, so she made sure to let only her lips and tongue touch the olive skin.

'Yes.' breathed Melissa as Talia came across a very sensitive spot. Her hips jerked upwards, but found nothing to grind against. Talia moved further down, feathering kisses over Melissa's chest. This put her into a position that allowed her girlfriend to better reach her breasts.

“I love your breasts. They perfectly fill my hands. So soft and perky. And you nipples. I could spend hours kissing them. I know you like it, when I nibble at them and you can feel my teeth lightly digging into the sensitive skin of their underside. Do you think you could come just from that?” mumbled Melissa as she watched her girlfriend suck at one of her own nipples. Talia looked up, her yellow eyes shining bright. Melissa couldn't look away. The way pink, full lips wrapped around her skin looked as amazing as the pleasure felt. The knot of pleasure in her lower belly tightened more and more.

Melissa gently pulled at her girlfriend's breasts and rolled the nipples between her fingers. It was enough to momentarily stop Talia in her tracks. That sinful mouth was now pressed open against her skin, warmth fanning over the wet skin as Talia moaned. From her position Melissa could see her girlfriend's hips sway lightly back and forth.

Talia moved her hands underneath her and lifted her as if she weighted no more than a piece of paper. Carefully shuffling further down the bed, she laid Melissa back down. Now she could comfortably slide down between her girlfriend's legs. Warm hands accompanied wet kisses, that travelled along ribs, over the wide expanse of a soft, round belly and further down a hip until the met a bow.

Talia looked up at her and Melissa nodded her permission. White teeth trapped a tiny piece of fabric between them. Talia pulled and the bow became undone. The other bow was loosened in the same way. Hands gently pulled the panties away as if uncovering a treasure. Talia pressed a single kiss of promise to the spot over the parting lips.

“Please take off your own pants and panties Talia. I want to see you.” said Melissa. Her girlfriend looked up from where she was sucking a hickey into her thigh. A clawed hand desperately ran through short tresses. Talia hopped from the bed and chucked her clothes. The sight of Melissa biting her lip with an impish smile and pulling her legs a bit further apart, made Talia moan.

“I like the sounds you make.” spoke Melissa tenderly, as her girlfriend lay back down between her legs. But this time the hot mouth went for her folds right away. First innocent kisses were placed all over her mons and outer lips. Then Talia parted her lips with one long swipe from the bottom to the top of her vulva, where she gave Melissa's clit a short suck. All Melissa could do was moan and relax against her girlfriend's mouth. As she looked down, she could see one of Talia's arms pressed against the mattress and her hips moving back and forth. Melissa just wished she could properly see how her girlfriend touched herself. When she eventually felt her orgasm approaching, she pulled at Talia's shoulders.

“Please, Talia. Please. Let me touch you. I want to touch you.” moaned Melissa. Talia sat up and Melissa groaned at the sight of glistening lips, dishevelled hair and the hand moving in circled between her lover's legs. A bit out of breath, Talia straddled one of Melissa's stocking-clad legs. One hand supported her weight, while the other moved to Melissa's pussy. Gently inserting one, then two fingers and her thumbing circling Melissa's clit, she started finger fucking her.  
Melissa pulled Talia down for a kiss, tasting herself and moving her leg slightly, so Talia could better grind down. They moaned into each other's mouth. It didn't take much for either of them to reach their climax. As she could feel the fireworks going of, Melissa bit down on Talia's lower lip, which made Talia press down both her hips and hand against Melissa as she joined her girlfriend in ecstasy.

Talia flopped down next to Melissa and pulled her close. Draping one of her legs over Talia's side, Melissa soothingly ran her hands over Talia's form.

“I love you. “ Talia whispered into the crook of her neck.

“I love you, too.” answered Melissa as she held her girlfriend close.


End file.
